tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anđelka Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she is an extra character. , , , , |marital = Married (only marriage, - ; 2 years, until death) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = (at the end of the ) |Title = * * Pop Singer * Riddare Charmör Maka (as of 1984, via marriage to Anton) |Died = ; Fila Dhahabia, Abydos, , , (Zahf'laenatan/لعنةزحف outbreak, aged 29) |alias = * Anđii/Анђии (stage name) * Anđi (nickname) * El (by Anton) * Đelle (by Anton) * Baby (by Anton) * Darling (by Anton) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5′9″ |hair = Black |eyes = Dark brown |skin = Light brown |family = * Anton Eriksson (husband) * Magnus Eriksson (step-son) * Jesper Eriksson (step-son) * Eira Eriksson (step-daughter) * Gabriel Eriksson (son) * Ivo Živković (elder brother) * Astarte Živković (sister-in-law) * Dagon Živković (nephew) * Neda Živković (niece) * Anđelko Živković (nephew) * Miša Antonov (née Živković) (sister) * Isidor Antonov (brother-in-law) * Misha Antonov (nephew) * Nevenka Živković (née Pavlović) (mother) * Božidar Živković (father) |Animagus = |Wand = , 16⅜, Cinnamologus feather, It's dusted with gold, with gentle beading on the handle in green, turquoise, gold and black beads in a delicate pattern, each end of the beaded pattern has a green and white friendship bracelet-like weaving in thread tied off with a slight tassel, each 'bracelet' is bordered in tiny gold beads. A cinnamologus feather is tied to the end with a string bearing a fair sized green stained-glass bead, with two smaller gold beads on either side. The wand smells of coffee, cinnamon and vanilla, and works fairly well for anyone who wants to use it, being as friendly as its owner. (kept by Anton) |Patronus = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Quidditch Team (chaser) ** Durmstrang Debate Club (member) ** Durmstrang Music Club (member) * Skogsrå Records (record company) * Anton Eriksson (husband) * Västernorrland Valkyries (supports, as husband's team) * Swedish National Team (supports, as husband's team) * Serbian National Team (supports) * Vršac Veles (supports) |job = Professional Wizard Pop Singer |hideg = - }} Anđelka "Anđi" Nikolina Eriksson (née Živković), , ( : Анђелка Николина Ерикссон/Живковић) ( - ) was a , the middle child of Nevenka and Božidar Živković. She was the second wife of Anton Eriksson, with whom she only had the chance to have one child, Gabriel, but had three step children she treated as if her own as best she could: Magnus, Jesper and Eira. She had two siblings Ivo and Miša, both of whom outlived her. She was a popular in the for the record company Skogsrå Records. She attended between the years to and was sorted into Frigg Hus. While at school her favourite subject by far was , which she excelled in. Though it remained a hobby for most of her life, Anđi had always hoped that she could persue something more creative with her life. It was for this reason she was a very active memberof the Durmstrang Music Club, where she honed her skill in writing and singing songs. Anđelka died of zahf'laenatan while on a world tour, having contracted it while giving her performance in Abydos, Egypt. She managed to make it to her husband's house, where he contacted the local healers to help her. He insisted on comforting her, despite the fact that would mean he'd catch it too. While the healers arrived in time for Anton, Anđelka didn’t make it to the hospital. The song "Purple Leaf Blue", released several months after her death, written and performed by fellow a Skogsrå Records signee and close friend Andrés Eiríkursson is, though never publicly stated to be, written in Anđelka's memory. It reached number one in the charts in many coubtries including the USA, UK, Sweden and her home country, Serbia. As the wife of a riddare charmör, Anton, Anđelka has a plaque in the Palats Över Isen in Sweden, also in her memory. Anđelka is a member of the Živković family, the Pavlović fammily, and the Eriksson family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Durmstrang Institute Early Years Meeting Anton Protesting Final Years Musical Career Rise to Popularity Signing With Skogsrå First Album ''"Single Name" 1976-1978 World Tour 1978-1979 European Tour Second Album 1982-1983 World Tour Reconnecting With Anton Getting Serious & Meeting Anton's CHildren Marriage to Anton Third Album 1985-1986 World Tour Abydos Show & Death ''Post Mortem & Legacy Etymology Trivia References Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Eriksson Family Category:Singers Category:Solo Artist Category:Musicians Category:Professional Musicians Category:Pop Singers Category:Wizard Pop Singer Category:Vršac Veles fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Živković Family Category:Chasers Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Chaser Category:Quidditch Players Category:Zahf'laenatan Deaths Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Antonov Family Category:Pavlović Family Category:Serbian Wizards Category:Serbian Category:Vegetarians Category:Skogsrå Records Category:Ruuben Linna fan Category:Serbian Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Illness Deaths Category:Serbian National Team fan Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Durmstrang Music Club Category:Valerius Mertens Fan Category:Zahf'laenatan Sufferers Category:Sapphaerys Fan Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922